Love through worlds 1
by RW28
Summary: This is story about Hermione falling into the arms of Legolas during the chase of Bolg. Follows events of the book and the movies.


Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or The Hobbit

AN:/ This story didn't get out of my head and decided to write it as one-shot. I mixed the movie verse and book verse of the hobbit. I hope you like it and there will be a sequel one shot which will take place during the events of the Lord of Rings and Hermione's time back on Earth.

Love through worlds

Ginny's POV June 10 6th year

I spend the whole day looking through the books in the library until I found the perfect spell which will help me convince Harry that he's my soul mate. I'll need Hermione's help to test the spell since she is the only one who can convince Harry that the spell is working. The spell will also prove to her that she and Ron are soul mates. I looked around the library searching for her, but she wasn't there. I quickly got out of the library and went to the Gryffindor's common room. Hermione, Harry and Ron were seated in front of the fireplace and were studying, when I entered the common room. I made a beeline toward Hermione and asked her:

"There you're! I need to talk with you Hermione. "

"Talk then."-Hermione was a little snappy because she hated to be interrupted when she was studying.

"Not we go in your room?"-I asked since I didn't want Harry to know about it.

"Come on then!" – barked Hermione and gathered her things and went towards the stairs that lead into the girls dormitory. I sent a smile towards Harry and a smirk at my brother and followed Hermione.

"What did you wanted to ask me Ginny ? I hope it has nothing to do with winning Harry back."-Hermione asked me after she left her things on the table.

"Yeah it has. I was reading a book about a soulmates and I found a spell that will sent a person into the arms of her soulmate. "-I replied.

" I doubt that the spell works, but give me the book and i will prove it. "

"Nope. I want to tried on you first. Don't worry you will be in Ron's arms in a few seconds." -I murmured and took my wand out quickly said aloud "Anima eius in manus mittere eo." There was a flash and Hermione disappeared. I went downstairs, thinking that Hermione is in Ron's arms now, but I was surprised when I saw that she wasn't there.

" !"-I exclaimed and thought to myself I'm in a deep trouble.

* * *

Hermione's Pov Middle Earth one evening in October 2941

I had inkling that Ginny wanted help for winning Harry back but I never thought that she will use a spell on me and that was why I was so slow on reacting. After the spell hit me I had the same feeling as when portkey is used but I felt like I was traveling for a days when I finally stopped spinning and fell through a hole directly on a man on a horse who catches me in his arms. He had strong arms and I could see long, golden locks of hair and beautiful pale blue eyes in which I was lost.

"Are you alright My Lady?" - he spoke.

"I'm all right. "-I answered after I got out of my stupor but then I noticed that he had pointy ears and asked "What are you?"

"I'm an elf, My Lady"-he answered.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Middle Earth My Lady. We're not far from the Lake Town near the Lonely Mountain. What is your name?"-He asked.

"My name is Hermione Granger, but I've never heard about Middle Earth. What is your name?"-I asked not knowing any of those places and concluded that I'm not on earth.

"I'm Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood. You're not from here Lady Hermione am I right?"-Legolas asked and in that moment the horse stopped.

"You're right I'm not from here, but i don't know how to get home. Can you tell me if there is someone wise that can help me?"

"Well Lord Elrond should know since he is one of the wisest elves, but I'll need to find Tauriel and ask her to take you there since I need to go and stop Blog the head Orc. I also think that you'll need a help from the wizard Gandalf the Grey but I haven't seen him for a while, maybe he'll appear soon since he always has the tendency to appear when is needed"-Legolas replied and started looking around for Tauriel.

"Were you going after him before you stop for me?"- I asked and at Legolas nod "then I'm gonna help you. It's the lest i can do. I wonder if I still have my magic." –I murmured to myself.

"I don't want to put your life in danger Lady Hermione and he is very dangerous opponent"-Legolas said.

"I have been in danger before and even fought in a battle. "- I replied and noticed that his eyes widdend in surprise. "Now tell me why are you chasing him?"

"Orcs, goblins and wargs are evil creatures. They want to destroy everything that it's good in Middle Earth and wouldn't hesitate to kill us. A group of orcs followed the dwarfs to the Lake Town and attacked the remaining few dwarfs in the city. My friend Tauriel and I defeated almost all of them but the head Orc escaped and now I'm chasing him. I hoped that Tauriel will follow me but I guess she stayed to tend the dwarf she loves because he was hit by poisoned arrow."-Legolas replied bitterly.

"Why are you against it? Are you in love with her since I'm guessing Tauriel is a female "-I asked dreading the answer for some reason.

"Tauriel is like the sister I never had. It's normal that I would care about her and I wouldn't mind if she was in love with an elf or human but a dwarf that's another story. It's a long story and I will tell you more about it later. Now do you know how to ride a horse since my horse will get tired if he carries us both in a fast speed?"-Legolas asked me.

"No. I don't know how to ride a horse since in my country we have cars and bikes but I guess you don't know what they are. I didn't tell you that I'm a witch and could make us lighter to the horse so it could go on full speed if I still have my magic in this world. "-I told him and then waited for his reaction.

"I'll teach you how to ride when we'll have more time but now you can try magic since we need to hurry up."-Legolas replied.

"Ok. Here it goes"-I said and tried the levitating charm on a rock.

After it worked better than ever in my world I said a spell that would make us lighter for the horse and sat properly in front of Legolas and he urged the horse to go faster.

"Why don't you let him think that he got away and follow him to see where he'll do"-I suggested after five minutes of riding.

"That'll be good idea my Lady if we were invisible since I'm sure that he'll go to meet with others of his kind and that will be bad for us. "-Legolas replied while concentering on the road.

"What if I told you that I can make us invisible and also to silence the noise the horse makes and erase our tracks also"-I said to him and smirked when he looked at me.

"Have it your way my Lady but hurry since we're gaining on him and he'll be able to hear us."-Legolas agreed with me.

"You must have very good eyesight since I don't see anything."- I said and did the charms for invisibility and the silencing spell.

"We have and excellent eyesight and many others strength but I'll tell you about it when we have more time"-he said to me.

We ride in silence and soon I could see the creature we chased and it was hideous. We followed it at a safe distance and after riding for a few hours I started to feel tired and fall asleep. After I don't know how long time I started waking up to someone holding me gently. I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful pale blue eyes of Legolas and remembered everything that happened. I looked around and saw that we were still on the horse.

"How long I was asleep?"

"You slept through the rest of the night and half of the morning"

"Aren't you tired?"-I asked because I was guessing that he was tired.

"No, we elves don't get tired but I think we could stop for a few minutes and eat something."-Legolas said to me and then I remembered that I haven't eaten since I came here.

"That's a great idea but what will we eat in this wilderness?"-I asked.

Legolas didn't say anything for a while until we came to a small creek where he stopped the horse. He helped me down and it was a good thing because I couldn't feel my legs which were like jelly. He took out a water skin and filled it with water and gave me to drink. After i got my fill I gave it back to him and he filled it again since I almost drank it whole.

"This is lembas bread and it's excellent for travel. Try it and you'll love it."-Legolas said after taking two leaves out of his bag.

I took one and look at Legolas who first unwrapped the leaves and then started eating the bread. I did the same and when I took the first bite I found out that its taste was heavenly. After we finished our breads he gave me the water skin and a few more lembas bread.

"Can you make something for keeping it handy while traveling so we wouldn't stop again?"-he asked me.

"I know what I'll do"-I told him and I took one of the rocks and turned into a bag in which I put the water skin and the lembas bread. After that we got on the horse and continued following the head orc. After a day or two of following him and stopping only for nature calls we came to a sight of a dead horse swarming with flies.

"What happened to the horse?"-I asked and turned my head away from the sight.

"The orc was using it until it died. I think the reason for his death was exhaustion because the orc never stopped to give him a five minute break or more"-Legolas replied grimly.

"Should we free our horse and continue on foot?" –I asked worried about our horse.  
"No. we won't free it because the orcs are lot faster than us on foot and we need all the speed we could get but we'll give him a few longer brakes to catch is breath"-he replied and we continued on our way.

Finally after being in Middle Earth for five days and six nights and following the orc we stopped.

"Why are we stopping here?"-I asked after I stretched my legs which hurt a little but were getting used to the riding.

"I see wargs in the distance and a whole army of orcs and goblins. They can't see us or hear us but can smell us. "-Legolas told me and freed the horse but spoke to him in a language I didn't understand.

"That was beautiful but what kind of language is that?"

"It's elfish and I told him to go back. Now we need to infiltrate their camp and learn why they are having so large army ready. "-Legolas replied while watching something in the distance.

Using glamour charms I made us to look like orcs and then we infiltrated the camp. I couldn't understand what they were talking since I didn't nowktheir language. Legolas's face was grim while he told me that he learned that they will attack the lonely mountain since the dragon was defeated and the defenders were weak and quarrelling with other. They also spoke of a wizard that was imprisoned at the tower of the Necromancer which he thought it was Gandalf.

"I wish we had some kind of a large bird that could fly and save him"-I spoke quietly and was sorry that I never learned to transform myself into animal or a bird.

"There are the golden eagles but the live in the mountains and we couldn't go to them. "-Legolas said to me quietly.

"I have an idea but we need to be away from prying eyes."- I said and we hurried to get out of the army's way.

After we were sure that no one can see us I used my happiest memory and produced my patronus which I expected to be an otter but instead of otter it was a horse. After I got out of my shock and what it could mean.

"Go and tell the lord of the eagles that a wizard is trapped into the tower of the necromancer and to go and save him. I'm a friend to the Prince of Mirkwood"-I ordered to my patronus.

"That was beautiful and it sang to me about love and happiness"-Legolas beamed at me.

I explained everything I knew about them but I got a little sad since it made me think about my friends at Earth.

"I'm sure one day you'll go back and see them again I think you need to be here and that's why destiny brought you here. "-Legolas said comfortingly.

If only he knew that my friend did this so she could know if a spell worked. She'll be disappointed that it didn't work like she envisioned. If I'm honest to myself I loved being here surrounded by nature and just being with Legolas who was the perfect companion for me.

We started walking back towards the Lake Town and after one day of travel by a foot we met our horse who was waiting at a clearing for us. Using again top speed with a few short brakes we were back in the Lake town in five days. While we were ridding Legolas told me a shortened version of the Middle Earth's history. When we came to the town we saw that it was destroyed by the dragon and only very few houses were left standing, while the shore of the lake was full with temporary shelters and sick people. I got the charms off before we entered the city and then Legolas started searching for Tauriel or someone else he knew. When a small kid approached us and asked:

"Are you Tauriel's friend Legolas?"

"Yes, I'm. Where is she?"

"She told me to tell you that she, the dwarfs, the soldiers of our city led by my father Bard and the king of the elves went towards the lonely mountain to talk with the king under the mountain if he's alive. "-the small kid told us and then left to go back to his family.

"Lady Hermione I would like for you to stay here since the battle field it's not fit for a woman like you but I know that it's your decision and I'll abide by it."-Legolas suggested and was looking at me very carefully as if he was afraid I'll be offended.

"You're right it's my decision and I want to fight beside you. Let's go"- I said and got on the horse.

Legolas just smiled and hopped on the horse and we were on our way. After four days of horseback riding we finally saw the camps the others made in front of the stone door of the mountain. We rode into the camp and quickly found the tent of the king of the elves which was Legolas's father. After getting down from the horse the king got out and embraced Legolas.

"My son you're alive. I thought that I lost you since no one knew where you were?"-the king spoke and in that moment I was reminded that Legolas was a prince.

"I'm okay Father. This is Lady Hermione Granger and she helped me on my journey. In fact if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have discovered what our enemy is preparing "-Legolas replied and introduced me.

"It's my honor to meet you"-I said and then curtsied.

"Father we must get ready for a battle. "-Legolas interrupted before his father could say something.

"We're ready son but we hope that we can avoid it since it would be a shame to fight over gold with the dwarfs."-the elven king said.

"What do you mean father and where is Tauriel I expected for her to be here with the dwarfs?"-Legolas asked confused.

Then the elven king told us that he and his people, Bard and his people, the remaining dwarfs and Tauriel came here and tried to talk with Thorin and ask for a part of the gold since the dragon destroyed the Lake town but the dwarf king didn't want to hear about splitting the gold on more parts and barricaded itself and the others at the mountain. Tauriel and the dwarf she likes tried reasoning with him and but it failed and then Thorin gave the dwarfs a choice to join him or stay with the enemies. Every one of them joined him except for Fili who had said that he wouldn't leave Tauriel's side and if she couldn't came then neither will he go. Thorin thought for a while and then he allowed for her to join them and now all of them were inside.

"Father we shouldn't be fighting over gold now when we have a bigger problem in front of us. The goblins, orcs and wargs have gathered very big army and in a few days they will attack. We need to be ready for the attack."-Legolas told him of our discovery and looked towards the blue moon.

"Tomorrow we'll talk with Thorin but now I think Lady Hermione needs to rest because I know that she haven't rested properly for a week or more"-the elven king Thranduil said.

Legolas agreed with his father and then spoke something in elfish and his father responded back. I guess they had some quarrel and the argument between Legolas and Thranduil was becoming more and more heated when two elfs came in wearing a small child with them. Following them was a man who looked ragged and very worried. He introduced as Bard and was curious what news the hobbit named Bilbo brought to us. Bilbo brought us the Arkenstone which he thought that would allow us to bargain for part of the gold since Thorin needed the stone more than anything else.

"That's all good Mister Baggins but we have a bigger problem than that. An army of orcs, goblins and wargs is going to be upon us in a day or two"-Legolas told him.

"Thorin's cousin Dane is coming with 600 armed dwarfs maybe if we all worked together we can defeat our enemy but please keep the Arkenstone for now"-Bilbo said after thinking for a while.

"You're right Mister Baggins we'll see what happens. Now do you need something?"-king Thranduil asked.

After Bilbo ate and warmed himself he went back to the others dwarfs saying that he shouldn't abandon them.

"How did came he came here unnoticed by the others dwarfs?"-I asked.

"Mister Baggins can be invisible with the help of something very small and he's very smart"-Bard answered me and then he and king Thranduil told me everything they knew about Thorin's company.

"I think it's time for you Lady Hermione to go and rest. Father is there some tent free where she could go to rest?"-Legolas asked after they finished with telling me.

King Thranduil told us that they only had one tent free and were keeping it for him but she could use it if she liked and told us where it was. Legolas nodded to his father and escorted me to the tent.

"Legolas could you wait for two minutes, while I do something to the interior because I want to talk with you. "-I inquired and at his nod I went inside and enlarged the place inside the tent and made a bedroom with a bathroom and living room similar to what I saw it at the Weasley's tent.

After I was satisfied with my work I went outside to see Legolas watching something in the distance.

"I'm done. "-I said- "Now you can come inside and stay in the living room where you could read something or just sit and looked after me because I don't want you to stay outside at the cold because of me."

"Lady Hermione is inappropriate for me to be in your tent and I'll stay outside to keep guard with the others elves since we don't need sleep"-Legolas answered.

"I don't care about it and you shouldn't also and stop calling me Lady Hermione. I thought we had this cleared up after the fifth time you called me like that onto the road. Also I enlarged the tent from inside and it has a room for sleeping, one for bathing and one for resting"-I answered.

"Yes we did but that was when we were alone in the wilderness. My father would kill me if I forgot my manners in front others. Maybe it's like you say in the inside but I can't forget what the others will think. Good night Lady Hermione"-Legolas said and started to go away.

"Prince Legolas stop with this foolishness and enter inside. If you're so worried about my honor I'll stay outside but please enter inside because I would feel better knowing you're alright and keeping watch"-I insisted using my most commanding voice that'll make Harry and Ron do as a say.

Legolas didn't even bat an eye and continued on his way. It got me so angry that I was going to use magic on him when king Thranduil appeared.

"What is happening here?"-he asked.

"Your son is being a stubborn and won't enter inside the tent to rest and look after me, your highness"-I said a little bit angrily.

"My son is right Lady Hermione"-the king backed his son.

"Your Highness the inside is bigger than it looks. You can see it for yourself if you like. "

"It doesn't matter Lady Hermione, Legolas is prince and must be an example for his peers"-The king replied and went back from where he came.

"Fine. Let it be it your way Prince Legolas but only a fool will decline a warm place to stay because of morals and what the others thought of him"-I said angrily and went inside.

* * *

Third Pov

Hermione didn't speak with Legolas the next morning when she got out to see the weather and stayed inside her tent until it was time to speak with the dwarfs. Legolas tried to engage her in a conversation but she only spoke to the king and Bard. After they came to the mountains and told everything to Thorin he called them liars and was even angrier when he found out that they had the Arkenstone. He was going to hurt Bilbo when the man wearing a cape appeared to be an old man with a staff and Hermione concluded that he is the wizard they called Gandalf. Gandalf ask Thorin to let Bilbo go and Thorin did that saying that they weren't friends anymore. Legolas was listening when Hermione asked Gandalf if he could help her go home when they were going back to the camp. The wizard asked her to tell him how she got there and she responded that they'll talk when so many prying ears aren't listening. King Thranduil sent a group of his warriors to see if they could spot the approaching army and Legolas volunteered to go with them.

* * *

Legolas"s Pov

I volunteered to go with the group of scouts because I needed to get away from Hermione. I figured that she'll be angry but I was hoping it will pass now she is thinking about leaving and the thought of her leaving is tormenting me. If she wasn't from another world and so young I'll be courting her because she is simply amazing. I noticed something in the distance and we slowed down with our weapons drawn. I took down five orcs from the scouts and was getting ready to fire another arrow when i decided to fight with knifes because I needed to let down the frustration with the situation with Hermione. I succeed in killing two of them when I felt a burning pain into my stomach and then I looked down and saw a black arrow. I continued to fight ignoring the pain but my fellow elves quickly finished the rest of them and I passed out.

* * *

Third POV

Hermione told Gandalf her story but he said that he couldn't help her since he needed to consult with lord Elrond first and that will happen after the battle ends. Before leaving her company Gandalf spoke to her these words"

"Lady Hermione, please understand that the people in this world has different values than yours and especially the elves are very proud and noble race."

Hemione was thinking about his words when she heard commotion outside and she went to investigate. The sight that she saw will haunt her forever. Legolas was being carried on a handmade stretcher by the others elves because he was badly wounded and the end of a blav arrow could be seen in his stomach.

"What happened to my son?"-asked king Thranduil.

"A couple of orcs scouts attacked us and the Prince was distracted about something since we never have seen him fight so recklessly when one of their arrows hit him in the stomach. We quickly defeated the rest of the scouts and came back here as quickly as we could while carrying him"-reported one of the elves that were carrying him.

"We'll need Tauriel here immediately since Gandalf couldn't save him alone. She knows how to deal with the poison that's in the arrow"-the elven king said since Gandalf was already tending to Legolas.

"I'll go and bring her"-Hermione said and apparated away.

After the elves got out of the shock of seeing Hermione disappear they brought Legolas into the king's tent, while Hermione apparated at the place where they held the negotiations with Thorin and yelled.

"Tauriel, Legolas is hurt by poisoned arrow he needs your help immediately."

Tauriel got out and Hermione immediatlly appeared in front of her before she could react and then she took her hand and said.

"It will be unpleasant ride but please don't let go of my hand. "

Tauriel was going to ask something when she felt unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach and the next thing she knew she was into the king's tent. When she saw Legolas looking paler than usual and wounded, she immediately barked orders to the nearest elves to bring her some towels and one plant that could help him. Gandalf and Tauriel worked on removing the arrow and slowing the poison down while Hermione stayed there and was mentally cursing herself that she never thought of wearing a bezoar stone in her pockets. After they removed the arrow Gandalf and Tauriel worked on Legolas for three more hours on stabilizing him and then the only thing left was for him to wake up because he went into healing trance. Hermione stayed by his side all the time while Tauriel and king Thranduil visited him a few times. During the time Tauriel was there Hermione learned a lot about Legolas and told her about their fight and that it's her fault he's hurt.

"Hermione it isn't your fault. You were brought up in a world which is different than this one and I think Legolas had other things on his mind also"-Tauriel told her and started explaining to her about the role of the females in every race in Middle Earth and the advantages of being elf.

"If you met a human or someone else you wouldn't be allowed to fight no matter how skilled you're. Legolas had nothing against it and if both of you were in company of only elves he would have enter it but since we're in mixed company he needed to think about his people's honor and pride because he is a prince. "

"Thank you Tauriel for explaining everything to me and I may overreacted but it was because I care about him. I admit I was a little possessive of him but that's because he's the only person that makes me feel safe. Also I was used of everything being as I want and when it wasn't I got angry"-Hermione admitted.

Legolas awoke a day latter and smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully but frowned when he saw that her food and water were untouched.

"Hermione"-he spoke with a raspy voice and she immediately woke up.

"Legolas, you're awake"-Hermione said relieved and then she smiled and hugged him carefully.

"Why haven't you eaten something? I don't want you to get sick"-Legolas inquired in a raspy voice.

"I couldn't eat with you being so sick but now both of us can eat"-Hermione replied.

Then Hermione helped him to eat some kind of soup while she had lembas bread and some kind of meat. After they had their fill, Hermione apologized to Legolas but he said there is not a need for apology and that he should be the one apologizing for not explaining to her the situation and the strengths of the elves. King Thranduil, Tauriel, Gandalf, Bilbo and Bard came to visit and told them that the war is upon them since Dane already arrived and the army of orcs, goblins and wargs will attack the next night. Legolas immediately tried to get up but was stopped by Hermione.

"Keep your strength and try to get some rest before the battle begins I'll protect us until you're fit to fight"-Hermione told him.

"I'll do like you say Hermione but someone needs to bring me my sword Orcrist"-Legolas told her and Hermione light up because he took her advice.

In that moment king Thranduil knew that Hermione will be part of his family some day since Legolas never listened to others people's advices and there was a light in his eyes every time he looked at her. One of the elves that were on guard fetched the sword and everyone else left the tent to go and get ready for the battle while Legolas rested.

* * *

The battle started on sunset and it was a fierce battle. Hermione and Legolas whose wound was almost healed went to join the others. Legolas wasn't on his full strength but could fight with arrows and his trust knifes. They fought back to back and together defeated a lot of the enemies. Hermione was using destructive and slashing curses since she couldn't bring herself to use one of the unforgivables while Orcrist was shining. All of them fought bravely but the enemies were coming from every side. Thorin and his company joined the fight and Fili and Tauriel were reunited on the battlefield but still it wasn't enough to defeat the enemies. When they saw a big bear attacking the goblins it turns out Beorn joined the battle also. Bolg attacked Legolas and both of them fought violently and Legolas got a few cuts before he finally defeated him. Hermione used the Episkey spell to heal some of his cuts. Tauriel saved Fili from certain dead but Kili died protecting Thorin who was badly turning point of the battle was when the eagles showed up and helped the light sight. Soon the battle was finished and the only person missing was Mister Baggins but Gandalf said that he's probably alive and will show up soon. He was right of course. After the battle everyone paid their respects to those who died in the battle. Fili was the saddest of them because he lost his twin and uncle but Tauriel was there to help him. Dane became the king under the mountain since Kili decided to decline it. Bilbo gave his part of the treasure to the Lake Town and only took two small chests and the mithril shirt he was wearing in the battle. Bard restored the old town that the dragon destroyed the first time he came while the Lake town was smaller than before and was used only by traders. Legolas left his father's kingdom and joined Hermione who was accompanying Bilbo and Gandalf because she needed to speak with Elrrond. Beorn was accompanying them also because they took the longer road. For the trip the only had two tents Hermione's and one other, which she enlarged like she did with hers.

* * *

One night on the trip after they left Beorn's house where they spend the winter, Hermione couldn't sleep so she got up and went outside to look at the stars and noticed that Legolas was also awake.

"Why aren't you resting?"-she asked jokingly.

"Someone needed to keep guard and who is better in that than me now that we left Beorn!"-he replied smirking at her and then he continued to look at the stars.

"Well you should get some rest and besides I have spells around that'll notify us if someone was close by and you know this, which tells me that you're not truthful"-Hermione told him.

"You're right it just that I like spending time with you and I dread the day when we'll get to Rivendell because it could mean you leaving, but I know that you miss your friends and family and I'm torn"-Legolas confessed.

"I'm even more torn than you because I started to care about you and I think the spell I was hit it worked"-Hermione confessed also.

"What do you mean?"-he

"I was hit by a spell that it said that sends the person in their soul mate's arms"-Hermione said.

"I'm too old to be your mate Hermione and you deserve someone young and from your world. Thousands of years old"-Legolas told her but she knew from his eyes that he loved her and his excuses were lame.

"Well we're different races and count time differently. It doesn't matter Legolas. We're meant for each other and we'll be together one day. Even if I leave I'll come back as soon as our dark lord is defeated because I believe that Middle Earth it's my home and I never truly belonged in my world"-Hermione said and then kissed him passionately.

Legolas at first hesitated but responded with equal passion. They separated when they couldn't breathe anymore and smiled at each other.

"That was amazing and I want more of these mind-blowing kisses."-Hermione beamed.

"I'll be happy to honor your request my lady but I must ask you if you agree to me courting you"-Legolas said to her.

"You may start to court me Prince Legolas"-Hermione smirked before kissing him again and both of them watched the stars with the occasional kiss and wished that the moment would last forever.

* * *

Hogwarts Month June

Harry was furious when Ginny told him what she done and after he checked the map and concluded that Hermione wasn't at the castle went towards professor McGonagall office and told her about Hermione's disappearance. Immediately they called the order and make them swear unbreakable wows to not let anyone know that she disappeared because she will be in danger by Voldermort and his cronies. While the order searched for her, everyone else will think that she has some very bad wizarding flew which was contagious and that's why no one can see her. Harry and Ron couldn't search for her and they started going through the library books looking for something that'll help them locate her. Harry tried sending Hedwig with a letter to her but Hedwig refused to take it. He tried sending a message through patronus but it didn't work. Even the headmaster's phoenix refused to take a letter to her. Dumbledore died at the end of the year in the battle of the astronomy tower. The school year ended early and still no one knew where Hermione was. Before going to his relatives house Harry went to the bookshop in Diagon Alley and bought a few books and in one of them found a paragraph that could be the reason why no one could find Hermione.

"_Rowena Ravenclaw disappeared for a few months and no one knew where she was not even her friends who thought that she was dead. She appeared for a few day after being away visible older just to say goodbye to her friends because she said that she found her soul mate in distant land. "_

After reading this Harry was even angrier at Ginny because now he will never have a chance to tell Hermione that he loves her and not in sisterly way and that she was the reason he broke up with Ginny.

* * *

Middle Earth 2942-2963 Third Pov

Hermione and Legolas became even closer and sadder with the closeness of Rivendell because it could mean separation for some time. On the journey back both of them had even greater respect for Bilbo after they learned a lot about the hobbits and his adventures. After months of traveling they saw Rivendell and Hermione liked the valley a lot. There they met with Elrond and Hermione told him about her problem.

"Lady Hermione, you're not the first person that appeared from different world. Many years ago my grandmother Alma was from a different world also and she had magic. I remember her being very wise and it was because of her that I become a healer"-Elrond fondly remembered.

"Did she use a wand to channel her magic?"-Hermione asked.

"No, she used her fingers or hands but she had a staff that she kept to herself and used it when she was doing something that required a lot of magic"-Elrond answered.

"I wonder if she discovered how to travel back to our world"-Hermione wondered.

"I think she knew and left me this scroll in which she explained everything but it's written in language that I don't understand. Maybe you'll have more luck in translating it Lady Hermione"-Elrond said and gave Hermione a scroll in Latin.

"Do you know what it's says?-Legolas asked with a trembling voice.

"Yeah I understand this language and could you give me a moment to read it and then I'll translate it"-Hermione replied and started reading it.

The others were watching as her eyes widened and then a hope danced in her eyes ad even greater surprise.

"So if I read this correctly which I'm sure I did. There is way for me to go home but I can use it only once and can comeback anytime I like using the same spell I used to come here. Also the time in my world goes slower than here. One year in my world is equal to 178 years in Middle Earth, which means that I have been missing for a day and half in my world"-Hermione explained.

"So are you going home immediately or you'll stay here longer?"-Bilbo asked after noticing the solemn look on Legolas.

"I'll stay here for a few years because we only have a month of school and then its vacation time in my world. Plus I'll only go back to help Harry defeat the dark lord and I don't need their exams. Also I want to learn all I can about this world. Plus I need to be here for the wedding of Tauriel and KIli"-Hermione replied and looked at Legolas whose eyes light up from her words.

"Don't remind me of that. Tauriel said that they'll marry after the mourning period it's over and that will be in September 2944. We have two years and a few months left until then"-Legolas told me.

"I know that but I plan on being here for fifteen years or more so I could get to know Middle Earth better"-Hermione answered and was surprised when Legolas hugged her in front of the others.

"I 'm glad that you're staying but wouldn't you miss your friends and family?"-Legolas asked.

"I would miss them a lot but I'm positive they'll get through the rest of the year without me and I know that they're good and usually nothing happens on the first month of summer vacation. Also I want to learn your languages and how to be become a warrior"-Hermione replied.

Hermione and Legolas stayed in Rivendell while Bilbo and Gandalf continued to Bilbo's home. While in Rivendell Hermione met Elrond's kids and Aragorn. She quickly formed a great friendship with them and learned both elfish languages Sindarin and Quenya. She also learned how to fight with sword and use bow and arrow. She became an excellent warriror who could keep up with the best of the she celebrated her 18th birthday and got a beautiful sapphire pendant by Legolas. They stayed a whole year in Rivendell and after that they went to visit Bilbo who was very happy to see them. Hermione asked Bilbo if he was going to be at the wedding of Kili and Tauriel. He said that he wanted to go but didn't want to leave his home for a very long period because the others hobbits could try to sell his home again and told them the story of what happened when he came back. Hermione said that she will came a day or two before the wedding and take him with her using her ability to apparate and he will be gone for a week or two. Bilbo was very happy about that.

Hermione and Legolas traveled back to his father's realm and had a few adventures on the way. For her 19th birthday they were traveling and had a small intimate dinner under the stars and it was then that Legolas asked her if he she would marry him some day. Hermione happily agreed and they decided to have their wedding a month after Tauriel's wedding on the day they first met. They told this decision to king Thranduil and he was very surprised but after having a heartfelt conversation with Hermione he agreed. The elves of Mirkwood were surprised that their prince will marry so soon and some of the females were jealous of Hermione and saying bad words for her but Tauriel quickly straighten them out and said if it wasn't for Hermione, Legolas would be dead.

Two days before the wedding of Tauriel, Hermione apparated to the Shire and brought Bilbo. The hobbit said that he never wants to travel like that again and will take the longer road for going back home but that was before he learned about their wedding. Bilbo was happy to learn there will be another wedding and decided to stay with the elves for another month and grudgingly accepted Hermione's offer to take him back to the Shire after her wedding.

Tauriel and Kili tied the knot in the new city that was built by Bard near the Lonely Mountain because it was a neutral place for both of them. Tauriel was given away by king Thranduil who thought of her as his daughter. Hermione loved this wedding a lot because it was about two people who loved each other and brought together two races that were feuding over something that happened thousands years ago.  
Hermione's and Legolas wedding was in the castle in Mirkwood. Hermione decided that Elrond should be the one to give her away because he was like a second father to her. She was wearing a beautiful pale blue, long sleeved dress (Arwen's wedding dress) and a beautiful gold pendant with blue stone like Legolas's eyes.

The next three years Legolas and Hermione traveled through Middle Earth in the company of some their friends or alone depending on the place they were on. Legolas taught Hermione how to handle bow and fight with knifes and sword. On her 23rd birthday she discovered that she was pregnant and that's why they decided to live in Mirkwood but Hermione missed the time when there was only the two of them. Hermione's magic was haywire during the pregnancy and had many mood swings. Legolas was very worried at first but after talking with his father and Kili who experienced the same when Tauriel was pregnant told him that he needs to be patient and all will be okay when the child is born.

On March 17th 2948 Hermione gave birth to twins. A girl whom they named Eruraviel (Ariel, Lioness of god) and a boy Eruantien (Nathaniel, Gift of God). The twins didn't inherited her magic but were more in tune with the nature than the other elves.

On her 26 birthday she noticed that she didn't age as the others and still looked like she was in her early twenty's also her magic was stronger and she didn't need to use a wand a lot.

Time was passing fast and soon it was time for Hermione to go back to Earth. She delayed going away for few years because she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her kids and finally after 22 years of being in Middle Earth she used the spell to go back on Earth and promised that she will be back after Voldermort is dealt with. Before going away she gave her kids heart shaped pendants with a blue stone inside to remember her and protected with all the protection spells she knew. While to Legolas she gave him her sapphire pendant to keep it until she comes back while she kept for herself his wedding present. She also enchanted their weddings rings to tell the health of the other by saying the Sindarin word for love.

In October 2963, Hermione left Middle Earth and appeared in Hogwarts.


End file.
